


Noodle Soup

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Bipolar Ian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian stands Mickey up.





	

“What the hell, Ian!” Mickey came bursting into the Gallagher boys’ room. “I waited for you for an hour. They gave our fucking table to someone else! You could’ve called, asshole,” Mickey huffed. He hated that he was so upset, but he had a good reason to be. He wanted to hit something. He’d been so embarrassed, standing there alone looking like an idiot. He had ironed his shirt. He loosened the tie Ian had given him for his birthday, feeling like it was choking him.

Ian looked up from his notebook with red watery eyes. His mouth tried to twitch into a smile at the sight of his boyfriend all dressed up. “Mickey, you look really nice,” he mustered, a fresh wave of guilt rising weakly in him. He rubbed his arm across his nose.

Mickey’s anger receded so fast when he saw the look on Ian’s face. He took in his partially dressed state, and felt bad for storming in like a maniac. He stepped closer, worry quickly washing over him. “Hey, you okay? What happened?”

Ian felt more tears break loose and race down his soggy face. He sniffed but to no avail. The pages of his notebook were warped and the ink blotchy. He couldn’t look at Mickey. He had tried really hard to get it together, but he felt so drained and then the bad thoughts crept in and made themselves at home in his chest.

“Hey, Ian, look at me. Is this…are you…” Mickey wasn’t sure what to ask without sounding like some detached shrink or one of his overbearing siblings. He’d done his research, went to appointments, tried his best to find a good balance between boyfriend and nurse. In the end it just came down to Ian wanting him by his side. “What can I do?” He sat down on the bed and scooted so his back was against the wall and his shoulder was touching Ian’s.

Ian wiped at his eyes, letting out a small sob. He’d let Mickey down and it wouldn’t be the last time. He had no idea why Mickey even stayed with him. He wasn’t worth the pain. He shook his head to get those thoughts as far away from him as possible. He threw his notebook across the room in a fit, as if physically flinging his written feelings would translate. It made an unsatisfying smack against the bunkbed and flopped to the carpet. Now he just felt like his notebook. He took Mickey’s hand and laid his head on his shoulder, but it wasn’t enough. He turned into his neck and fully cried for two whole minutes.

“Shh, it’s alright. You’ll be okay,” Mickey crooned, pressing kisses to his head. He hugged him tight.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come. I’m so sorry, Mickey. I can’t even take you out and do nice things,” Ian said, after he was out of tears.

Mickey kissed his cheek. “Stop. I don’t care. I don’t need that fancy shit all the time. Yeah, it’s nice, but some ramen and a good cuddle with you is all I need.”

Ian sighed, still not able to really feel anything other than sad despite Mickey’s words. “You really do look nice, Mick. Really handsome.”

Mickey blushed, “Thank you.” He hadn’t felt too handsome before. He was never into dressing up since it used to mean dresses and skirts and tights. It took forever to figure out what his style was, and even longer to figure out his sizes since it fluctuated a lot on hormones. It all started with the black and blue striped tie Ian got him. He even taught him how to put it on, which led to it being used to hold his hands together while Mickey drove him crazy. Ian could always make him feel good about himself and he loved that about him.

“Beef or chicken?” He asked with a small smile.

“You pick?” Ian couldn’t deal with making decisions right then so he was glad Mickey didn’t push.

“Coming right up.” Mickey kissed him on the lips before heading to the kitchen.

Once they were finished eating, Mickey moved to lie down near the wall and pulled Ian into him. He wrapped his arms around him, spooning him.

“Thanks, Mickey,” Ian whispered, pushing back to get closer into his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
